


Lenore's New Ass Slave

by NebulaPirate_S16



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Ass Play, Close call, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Femdom, Leashes, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaPirate_S16/pseuds/NebulaPirate_S16
Summary: Lenore shows Hector what she meant by advancing his sex training. To his surprise, what she desires is dirtier than he would have thought, but she ensures that she's just cruel enough to eke out a hidden enjoyment of it from him, while testing the limits of what she could do to him.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Lenore's New Ass Slave

Lenore had said that she was going to advance his training today, so he was already solid and feeling like he would start leaking at any moment while waiting for her in the usual spot. The sounds of light footsteps echoed into the dungeon, signaling her arrival. She stopped in front of his cell and smiled, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

“Well, now look at you. Are we that excited for training?” She glanced at his pathetic state. On his knees and unable to keep his eyes off her while his manhood kept tensing, desperate for the night’s activities. 

“Yes...well, I...couldn’t stop thinking about it. Admittedly, I’ve enjoyed these moments, and well, you’re incredible to be quite honest.” Hector said, choking out the words as if he was losing control of his breath. His penis tensed again as he let out a quiet moan that did not go unnoticed by Lenore. 

Instead of having him take her garments off this time around, she oddly went to work on them herself, and just let them drop to the floor, revealing a pair of black lacy panties, and her shelf bra. 

“Come here Hector, we’re going to start with the usual.” But instead of moving to the bed, she went right up to his desk and sat on top of it, leaning back against the wall and spreading her legs. With this view, he now saw that these panties were different. There were holes where normally fabric would cover both her sex and her anus. Without even thinking, Hector started crawling over to get a closer look at this vampiress that had quickly become his source of both pain and pleasure. 

“Good...now move here, good boy.” Lenore gently coaxed him with her feet to press his mouth against her slit, and start licking. As usual, her taste was intoxicating and it was everything Hector could do to try and keep up with all the juice flowing out of her. With both hands gripping her milky white thighs, he ate like this was the only meal he was allowed to nourish himself with. She had taught him that much, and he learned well. He felt a small bubble of pre-cum spill out of his dick as she pulled him closer, trapping his tongue between the folds of her swelling organ. 

Her feet continued to caress his head, keeping them in place and guiding him to where she wanted more attention. Up. Left. Back, back...Down. She pushed down on his head with her heel and he moved below the clit to penetrate the entrance as far as he could go with his tongue. 

Down, down. 

He kept feeling her push on his head even though he was already licking away directly from the source. Still, he did as she wanted and inched lower, which was now right at the bottom of her vagina. 

Down.

Still, she pressed on his head. _What is she doing? Any lower and I’ll be tasting her rear end. She couldn’t possibly mean to..._

**Down!**

She took both feet and pressed down on his head, forcing him lower and making him slide his tongue right across her asshole by accident. He muffled surprise at this and retreated it by instinct. He had never, ever intended to ever stick his mouth on someone’s rear before and certainly didn’t want to start. But Lenore was keeping him here, now with his lips pressing against her anus, cringing slightly and frozen there in a mix of repulsion and confusion if this was really her intent. He wouldn’t wait long for his answer. 

“Hector, did I say to stop licking? I thought you were excited for the next step of your training?”

“I...I’m sorry, it’s just...isn’t that, unhealthy? I’ll admit I’ve never thought about pleasuring someone else there with my mouth before.” He said, looking up at her, mouth a mere inches away from her ass, almost as if he was talking into it. Lenore’s face continued to flush looking at him under her like this, his hesitation only increasing her desire for it. 

“Hector, it’s only as unhealthy as the person that you’re tasting is. We’re vampires. We don’t share the same afflictions and I’ve never heard of any human getting one. Besides, humans do this to each other all the time. It feels amazing, and this is what I want. Now, give it a kiss to start.” Lenore pulled him in with her feet once more until his mouth was pressing against it. He closed his eyes and exhaled, then puckered his lips and gave her ass a kiss directly on its opening. Lenore shivered in response and pushed him tighter against her. The suckling feeling in that spot was better than she imagined it’d be. 

“Veeery good Hector. Now...do as you do to my clit, but right there instead.” 

With that, Hector gingerly stuck out his tongue and winced as he became hyper aware of it dragging across every crack and fold that makes up the muscles and ring of a person’s anus. The taste shook him--not that it was actually the worst thing in the world he had ever tasted, that honor would go to the moldy bread he was given during his first night at Styria--but it was more of the distinct sweaty, bitter taste, combined with his knowledge of the origin of it that made it seem worse than it was. 

Not wanting to disappoint her, he slowly worked up to licking her hole harder, using the flat of his tongue to drag across the entrance, and prodding at the sides with the tip. His dick started twitching, and he realized that once the initial shock of what he was doing wore off, all that was left was the devious act. This was still the beautiful vampiress who took care of him and slept with him. This was still Lenore. Why should he be scared of tasting even this part of her body? 

Lenore let out a deep moan as she suddenly felt the tip press in on the center, feeling the warm, velvety tongue push inside for just a moment before it continued to massage the muscle on the outside. 

“Go in, Hector. Please, I want you to taste me. Please, push it in.” 

Hector worked up the mental courage to actually stick his tongue inside her rear, and all at once went for it. 

Tight. 

Tight and bitter, and slightly...sticky? _Gods no, wait, no, relax Hector, this must just be the texture of the rectum...that’s all._ He stopped himself from panicking, thinking for a second that the greatest fear when it came to ass play would have come true, the possibility of actually tasting her shit. He relaxed and started moving his tongue around while the ring of muscle clenched around it, almost as if it wanted to pull it further up inside. It felt...good. It was warm and tight and the fact that it wasn’t self lubricating meant that he was more easily feeling the exact texture of her there, instead of it being coated by a layer of juice. 

With vigor generated from his revelation that this actually wasn’t terrible, but amazing to do, he started moving his tongue in and out, like he was fucking her with his mouth. 

“Yes, oh Hector, that’s perfect, you understand. Get deep in me Hector, further!” Lenore started gently thrusting back out of pleasure, responding to his back and forth with her own. She rocked like this for some time until she felt a strange gurgle in the lower-left part of her abdomen, and slowed down.

"Mmmm...I do believe it's time I rewarded you for being a quick learner."

Hector took his tongue out of her rear for a second, and gave her a quizzical look, the kind of head tilt that a puppy might do in confusion.

"Ah-ah, did I say stop? Continue as you were and understand with your ears, not your eyes."

Lenore thought for a second. 

"Ahah, well, I suppose you could understand with your mouth as well."

Hector raised an eyebrow, but went back to pleasuring her hole with his tongue as she seemed to enjoy. Slowly. With intent. Deep. It went like this for a few seconds until she pushed his head back gently. 

"Open your mouth for a second, will you?" Lenore said as she kept him up against her ass, but had him retreat his tongue so that he was just sitting there, open mouth sealed around her knot.

_Hng....nnnnh!_

Hector heard sounds of exertion from up above, but by the time he noticed her abdomen tensing, it was too late to do anything about this realization of what was happening. Her anus puckered in his mouth, and a soft hiss of warm air enveloped his taste buds. Wide eyed, he attempted to pull away by instinct, only to feel Lenore's vampire strength was in full effect, lodging his head where it was.

"Mmmhmm, I saw you stealing a glance at our meal earlier. Such a good boy, keeping your hunger contained, and not even begging for scraps! I thought you might like a taste of it...well, I suppose it's not quite the same thing now, is it?" Lenore chuckled to herself as Hector was forced to swallow her fart, moaning in obvious disgust. 

When she felt that the last of it had dissipated into him, she finally relaxed her grip, satisfied that she wouldn't have to smell any of what she just forced into her pet. Hector fell backwards coughing. 

" ***hack*** \- Are you serious right now? ***cough*cough*** No, really, did you really just do that?"

"Did you not enjoy it?" 

"Enjoy having my mouth filled with your...expulsions? Why would anyone enjoy ***COUGH*** that?" Hector said, finally pulling himself together and catching a decent breath. 

“Because you’re in love with every part of me, Hector. You can’t hide this.” Lenore said, index finger pointing at the still-hard object sitting between Hector’s legs. He turned away, the evidence of a slight blush visible to Lenore’s eyes. 

“But...that...that’s disgusting, it’s...it’s demeaning!” Hector awkwardly tried to explain away his arousal, but Lenore sat up and smiled, grabbing something from underneath the table. 

“Hector, you don’t need to be so flustered. I don’t think less of you for it, there are plenty of vulgar acts that can bring pleasure in...unique ways. Now...if you’re done debating with your rod, come over here and put this on. I want to continue.” Hector squinted, and realized she was holding the leash she put on him for their walks. He could only imagine what she would have in mind, but perhaps admitting to himself that he was drunk on pleasure, he silently crawled over to her, and waited while she gingerly slipped it on. 

“Good boy. Now, come this way, like this.” Lenore said as she leaned back and threaded the leash under her ass, up her back, with the handle draped over her shoulder. This left very little room for Hector, and left him with his face smushed against her sex. 

“There now, this will be fun. Go back to how you were before; Now I have control over how tight you’re sealed against me, and you can’t object to anything I may or may not “expel”. Aren’t you excited?” 

Hector’s groan was shaking and scared as he was pulled tight against her rear, his own lips now puckered against the hole that, to his dismay, was puckering back against him, almost like she was--

_fffffsssssssssshhhhhhpt_

She did it again. Except this time he couldn’t escape even if he’d wanted to, and the entirety of that bitter warm wind burned the back of his throat. His ears were treated to mirthful sighing, a sign of how good Lenore was feeling from both his tongue stimulating her sphincter, and the pressure she was letting out while he was doing it. 

_Goodness, there must have been something that I shouldn’t have snacked on yesterday._ Lenore thought as even after that last fart, she felt more pressure growing and a weight start to form in her ass. 

_Shit. Just as things were getting good._ She realized that she was most likely feeling the urge to go, and not just endless gas. She wasn’t about to finish things without being fully satisfied, so her free hand started frantically pleasuring herself when she felt Hector push his tongue in again like the obedient puppy she trained him to be.  
Lenore grasped the leash like a pulley over her shoulder, and gave it a tug, ensuring that his open mouth was now sealed firmly against her hole. She could loosen or tighten the seal as she wished, and right now, Hector had no possible means or say of escape. It was this realization that sent a shiver down her spine, a tingle that ended in her clit while she was rubbing herself, causing a deep moan and relaxed exhale. It gave her a thought. One horrible, disgusting realization about the situation right now, and she wasted no time ensuring that Hector understood this as well: 

“Hector...” She said between panting breaths as her fingers worked harder, her juices flowing freely over her hand and dripping down over Hector’s nose. 

“Do you realize that if I wished it, I could make you eat my shit right now?” The seal against her ass loosened as Hector tried to dart back as a reaction to hearing such a statement. 

“Shhh, shh, relax, relax...” Lenore pulled tighter, ensuring that his mouth stayed right where it was while her other hand now coated in her juices reached down to rub his head. 

“I just want you to understand your situation in full. If you continue to do as I say how I say it, I wouldn’t feel a need to administer such a punishment. In diplomacy, you should always know the advantage--or disadvantage--you currently have. One should always come prepared with threats and bargaining chips as well. Yes keep--keep doing that, further in...good....unnhhh.” Lenore’s train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of Hector’s tongue forcefully sliding against the inner wall of her rectum, feeling like he was doing his best to scrape it clean with what limited means he had. One of her eyes went slack and rolled up, feeling the most heavenly sensation she’d ever felt come from her ass. 

She fought to bring herself back, realizing that he was smarter than she gave him credit for. Knowing that he could escape the situation by bringing on an orgasm, her threat worked exactly as she hoped. She also felt a dull pressure cramp form, and lost in the throes of pleasure, she instinctively pushed out, lost in how good it would feel. 

There was no gaseous expulsion. Confused and still feeling this buildup, she pushed again, shivering from the contraction of muscles combined with his tongue rubbing against her insides. 

**NNNNGHHHHH**

She pulled tighter on the leash and bore down as her legs shook from the exertion. A loud, muffled, panicked shout snapped her back into the real world. Hector was attempting to break free even harder than before for some reason, but she couldn’t figure out wh-

Oh.

She kept a firm grip on the leash to ensure that he stayed where he was, but clenched and tensed herself up. The pressure didn’t go away from that latest push, and yet again there was no expected fart like before. Putting two and two together, she realized that she must have accidentally given Hector a taste of what really needed to come out by moving it close enough to where his tongue was probing to make contact. 

“Hector, Hector calm down, it’s okay. I lost myself for a moment there. See what wonders your mouth can do when you’re motivated?” Lenore let out a chuckle to try and ease the tension and relax him a bit. “You didn’t let me finish what I was going to say, which might have made you take more care. I said that one should always come prepared with threats and bargaining chips, and you came with nothing for this situation. Meanwhile...I came with...” She trailed off and rested her hand on her slightly bulging abdomen. 

“I came with the ability to make a real threat, Hector. I haven’t been in three days at this point.” Another shaking moan reverberated through her insides. “And I assume...that you accidentally understood this just now. I am truly sorry for that, but you’re still not unsealing yourself from my hole until I finish myself, understood?”

Without allowing him a response, she tugged on the leash again and pulled his mouth back against her hole. Speeding up her fingers, she knew that it was now or never, as she didn’t actually want to put him through the extreme torment of having her use him as a toilet. She climaxed feeling his tongue probing her insides, and every muscle in her body slumped and relaxed. It wasn’t until she felt the pressure climbing and her hole starting to open that she realized she hadn’t let up on the leash, and Hector’s mouth was still resting there, waiting for her to set him free. 

“Oh my, sorry! I’ll be going now, as I’m sure you understand why.” Lenore relaxed her grip and sat herself upright on the desk, taking a moment to concentrate and clench up again. Hector was treated to her gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles white with exertion as she tensed herself with eyes closed and back arched. 

_Nnngh..._

“Okay, I waited far too long.” She jumped down from the desk and hopping from one foot to the other, opened the cell door and began power walking towards the lavatory. 

“Let’s do this again next time, Hector!” Her voice trailed off as she left, leaving Hector with a still throbbing erection he would have to take care of himself. 


End file.
